When There Were Three
by Spielerische Elfe
Summary: Before Mello x Matt, there was once a girl in between. Trace back to the times in Wammy's House, recall the laughter and tears.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story is my original work. It's based on the Death Note story, but with original elements added. And, English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes. I'm trying hard to improve. Of course I'd be so thankful if you give me some comments._

**Chapter 1**

_**OVERTURE**_

It was autumn, a windy and dry season. Strong wind banged against the windows and swept the garden fiercely. Red leaves were dancing endlessly, or to be more exact, they were swirling due to the madness of wind. It wasn't freezing, though.

Playing in the wind is always great fun to children. It helps you forget your worries of sorrow and let you unload your pressure for a while, right? Well, at least it was quite true to the orphans here.

The college-like building was called the Wammy's House. It was an orphanage, but not an ordinary one. It was not the kind of orphanage that would mercifully welcome all the children who lost their parents. In fact, it was an institution for highly gifted orphans. But how many children were both orphans and genii? Very few. Thus, Wammy's House had only a small group of young elites.

L, the most successful detective in the world, had a close relationship with Wammy's House. And actually, the operation of Wammy's House was mainly aimed at raising candidates for L's successor. Therefore, the institution provided as many resources as possible to the little genii, as well as pushed them very hard to achieve higher.

Up to that moment, the top two were Near and Mello, the white-haired and the blonde. They were both extremely clever and constantly ranked as the top in their classes, though Mello always came a little bit behind Near. This made Mello so furious and jealous. He worked harder than any other kids, but the fact of being a runner-up still hadn't changed at all.

"I dun understand! Why can an idiot who fools with his damn stupid toys all the time be the first?" he often angrily complained.

"Umm." Matt, Mello's red-haired roommate, often replied pointlessly without even a slight glance away from his PSP.

Near, however, seemed to be far lazier than Mello. He was hardly seen to be studying. He was always sitting in the corner playing with robots, puzzles, dices or other toys quietly, even on exam eves. This made Mello even more irritated.

Continuous competitions made Mello forget the time. Time seemed to fly pass him without trying to distract him from his hard studies. In his eyes, nothing was more important than defeating Near, his hated rival. But one day, someone finally and gradually interrupted.

That was a typical autumn day, with lots of wind and gentle sunshine. Roger brought a skinny girl into Wammy's House. She had deep brown (and messy) hair, which was just long enough to reach her chest. Her skin was so pale, that you might think she was a sufferer of some kind of chronicle disease. She wasn't tall, might be shorter than Near at that time. But, since she was unhealthily thin, she seemed to be taller then she actually was.

What caught the Wammy's kids' eyes most, was the girl's big eyes. They were really big, making her look like an antique gothic doll. She had brownish red pupils – big as well – that made her look even more extraordinary. Her eyes seemed to see through and capture every soul. The kids just found it hard to move their sights away from her doll eyes.

Near was playing with his castle of dices at the balcony of the second floor. Mello and Matt were staying in their room, though doing different things. The three of them heard the noise made by the kids downstairs, so they curiously looked at the front garden.

"Oh aren't you children studying for the examination tomorrow?" Roger realized that he had attracted too much attention. "Anyway, a new child will join us today." He patted the girl's shoulder slightly, encourage her to step forward.

However this girl just stood there and scanned the surrounding kids. She had no intention to speak at all, not to mention making friends. Roger did not want the newcomer be embarrassed or scared, so he sensitively asked another little girl, who would be the newcomer's roommate, to lead her to her room.

That afternoon, the most popular after-school topic was about the strange girl. The kids were gossiping and guessing the girl's background. Obviously they wanted to know more.

Suddenly there was a piano melody coming from the end of the corridor. The kids curiously followed the music to the room. Mello, tired with studying day and night recently, put down his physics book and grabbed Matt – who obviously did not hear anything due to his concentration on the game – to see what was going on.

The girl was playing the piano, with Roger standing besides her. Her fingers were dancing – not "moving" – on the keyboard freely and elegantly. Sometimes the melody stormed like a post-war march, sometimes it became the soft tweeting of birds. The melody acted like a navigator that led the children to an imaginary world of the player's.

She concentrated in her music and ignored the fact that the children were surrounding her, just like how Matt focused on his game. But now, even Matt paused his game and stared at the wonderful pianist. Maybe it was hard to admit, but he was really impressed.

The girl scrolled the keyboard and ended her music with a short, high-pitched, playful note. There was a few seconds of silence, followed by loud clapping and praises. The girl cooled down from the excitement of the melody, then emotionlessly scanned the room of children. She did not show any flattered expression or embarrassment. She was just staring calmly and coolly.

The bell rang. Study time now. The children felt awkward being stared by the pair of big red eyes, so they immediately headed back to their rooms or the library, leaving Mello and Matt here.

"Cool, man." Matt pointlessly commented, reaching his pocket to get his PSP.

"Let's go, Matt. Study time." Mello grabbed Matt to follow him, but before they stepped out of the door, Mello glanced back.

The lonely girl started her music again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**E**__b__** MAJOR**_

It'd been two days since the children saw the new girl. After that wowing piano performance, no one had seen her again, even her roommate. Although the newcomer was not required to attend the first exam, which was on the next day of her arrival, she was supposed to at least show up a little. That was pretty strange that she seemed to have vanished.

But then, she was finally seen in that afternoon – after two days. When Matt was finding a quiet corner to sit down and sink into his world of PSP games, he heard Roger's voice. He passed by Roger's semi-closed room and saw Roger angrily "preaching". He leaned closer to the door gap and, he saw the girl.

But the girl looked different from her first appearance. Well her face looked the same, with those mysterious big eyes. However, her clothing style was totally different. On the first day she arrived, she was in a plain, oversized, white t-shirt. No accessories, no make-up, no high heels; simply a t-shirt (as a dress probably, she didn't wear trousers), an old suitcase, and slippers. Then surprisingly, there she stood in Roger room, wearing half-length, glittered leather jacket with white tube top and red checkered miniskirt. What's more, many cool accessories.

"Wow she… ROCKS!" Matt muttered.

Roger frowned at the fearless girl, said, "How could you sneak out? You shouldn't leave here without permission."

"It's boring here." she replied calmly.

"Boring?" Roger couldn't believe she really sneaked out because of such a (ridiculously) simple reason, "okay, but what about staying out overnight? Staying out overnight can be extremely dangerous, especially for little girls." he emphasized.

The girl lowered her head – but not due to shame or regret – and fixed her leather belt's position. She obviously did not want to listen, not to mention replying. Then she, again, fearlessly stared at Roger's angry face, waiting for further questions – if any.

After a few seconds of silent staring, Roger sat down. "We'll have more teachers to keep eyes on you, to make sure you're not doing such crazy things again."

The girl gave him a whatever-look.

Seeing Roger was letting the girl leave, Matt immediately turned away. But the girl saw him anyway.

"Umm… Cool. Already breaking rules in the first few days." he really didn't know what to say, reaching his deep pocket for his electronic toy.

The girl emotionlessly looked at the red-haired a while, "Who are you?"

Without glancing the girl, the gamer said, "Matt. Call me Matt."

The girl, to Matt's surprise, gave him her name – not the real one of course – automatically. "Call me Eva."

Matt paused the game, looked at Eva. He could not read her from her doll eyes. She was innocent and unfriendly last time, but then she was in a cool rock'n roll outfit, had seriously broken the rules, and gave him her nickname that day. He doubted if she had two contrasting personalities, like some dangerous antagonists in online games.

_But who cares! It's just fun._

Interested in the game-character-like girl, he was so willing to be her very first friend in Wammy's House.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Geez it's so time-consuming for me to think of a subtitle for each chapter. Maybe I'll stop adding such kind of subtitles in the later chapters… Anyway thank you so much for reading my immature work and tolerating my poor English. I'll try hard to write better!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**E MAJOR**_

"Why do you go into that cave? I told you no special items are there!"

"Can't I just explore a little bit? And, you are so annoying."

"Watch out! The crappy zombie scared the hell out of me! You gotta be careful as this region's occupied by zombies, as shown in the map here. Oh there's another zombie. Burst its shit out!"

"I don't know how to take the weapon out…"

"Here. Press this and then the second option. Hey I've given you the Sakura Bullets, right?"

"Umm."

The cafeteria was busy, as usual. But there the two unusual visitors were sitting – Matt and the newcomer, Eva. Matt did not go to the cafeteria much. He preferred taking the food back to his room and eating alone while playing his games. Eva, who seemed to be quite anti-social like Matt, had been missing for two days. Both of the two children's presence there surprised the others. Nine-year-old Eva was playing Matt's Gameboy and ten-year-old Matt was tutoring her excitedly.

"Hey that's the new girl. Why's she with Matt?"

"I simply don't understand why that girl's able to befriend with Matt. He's a game freak!"

"Is that girl a game freak as well?"

The children were whispering to each other when they saw Matt and Eva. They found it unbelievable that the two were friends.

At the entrance, Mello walked in with his private bar of chocolate. He had never forgotten to bring a bar of chocolate with him, which made him a pretty well known chocoholic. Mello saw Matt, his best friend and roommate, and tried to get to him. But when he passed through the crowd, he, like others, was surprised by Matt's new friend.

Matt only had Mello as his friend before. He did not like getting along with others. Same as what the other children mentioned, he was a game freak, spending way more time with his electronic toys than with real human beings.

Mello stood right next to the two, but the two did not realize him. He poked Matt's shoulder lightly, but Matt didn't have any response. Well, Mello was used to being ignored when his companion was playing games. But this time, since Matt was actually with another friend, he felt bitter. A strange sense of jealousy pushed him to punch the red head.

"Ah!" The red head shouted.

Matt turned back and saw Mello in a bad mood. He offered a seat next to him immediately. Being Mello's roommate and friend for long, he knew his temper well.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mello bit the chocolate bar.

"Sitting." Matt soon switched his focus back to the Gameboy in Eva's hand.

Such meaningless answer pissed Mello off. He stepped on Matt's foot hard without any hesitation.

"Mellooooooooo! You damn thing wanna kill me?"

Mello was finally satisfied with Matt's painful look. He smirked and kept enjoying his chocolate when Matt was cursing him angrily. After a while, Mello started to ignore Matt's complaint and stare at the quiet girl. Eva did not care about her friend being stepped, she just kept concentrating on the game – with a slight smile.

Never seen her smiling, Mello thought.

"Matt, your new friend?" Mello asked despite the fact that Matt had not finished his rant.

"Umm… Ya." Matt calmed down as he remembered Eva's presence.

Eva paused the game and looked at the two boys emotionlessly. Her "soul-capturing" big eyes were so beautiful under the mild light. It was the first time she saw Mello in such a close distance.

Mello did not know what to say. He was wondering what's wrong with the girl, who seemed to love staring people speechlessly. After a few seconds of dead air, he introduced himself to the new girl, hoping the silence would just end.

"Mello. I'm Mello, Matt's roommate." he tried to break the silence and avoid direct contact with her eye sight.

"…" the girl did not say a word. Damn.

Matt was sick of such social manner. All he wanted was to continue the game. He urged Eva to resume the game. But Eva simply handed the Gameboy back to Matt without a word.

This freaking girl looks as dumb as Near, Mello thought secretly.

The girl still showed no expression on her pale face. She rolled her eyes for no reason and then muttered, "I'm Eva."

Eva… Mello repeated her name in his mind for a few times, though he never thought this name would become so important in Matt's and his lives…


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Well, I've decided not to think of subtitles anymore. Yay~ Fell much better now!_

**Chapter 4**

"Five lectures, nine seminars, two projects and a test. What else have you skipped!"

"Probably… Three essays?"

"…"

Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok…

Chilly silence fell in Roger's office room. There stood two persons. Same as a week ago, they were Roger and the little rule-breaker, Eva.

Eva looked at Roger with her blank doll eyes, showing no sign of apology or fear. Roger picked a tissue to wipe his sweat on the forehead, and then he sat down. Trying to calm down, he crossed his fingers and hid his eyes behind his thick glasses.

It was not like no one had ever caused troubles in Wammy's House. But the fact was, the other troublemakers played tricks, fought, threw things, overslept, stole food and so on, but not skipping that many classes. Maybe sometimes, yet definitely not that many. Wammy's House was an institution for highly gifted orphans. In order words, education was probably the most important practice. This strange little girl had really put Roger in a corner.

Putting down his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, Roger asked with a calm tone, "Eva, what's wrong with you? You hate classes?"

Eva thought for a while, "I… I guess so."

She did not know, actually. She was not the kind of person that likes standing up against everyone or everything. She did not intend to make teachers and Roger angry. But that did not mean she was sorry. In her eyes, Roger's nerve was none of her business.

After a few more minutes, the rule-breaker left Roger's room. Roger ordered her to write a two-thousand-word letter of apology in one day. He also warned her that if she skipped class again, he would lock her in a special room and not let her left except going to classes. Eva did not care about the former, but the latter mattered. She could not stand being locked. She knew she would get mad if she were imprisoned in a restricted area.

"Ai…" she sighed softly. She obviously had no choice.

* * *

><p>The next day in the lecture room, she, again, caused surprise.<p>

"Hey the girl who frequents Roger's 'court' is attending a lecture!" though they had already known how to call her, they still tended to use adjectives or verb phrases.

Eva was not embarrassed, but a little bit annoyed. She did not want to be the center of attention, so she picked a seat at the very corner.

"Hey that's supposed to be my seat." someone poked her thin shoulder.

Matt.

Not seeming to move at all, Eva said, "Then now it's mine."

Matt rolled his eyes and sat next to Eva. He dug into his deep pocket for his gameboy and turned it on under the bench.

"So you wanted my seat as you could play this during the lecture?" Eva asked with a blank face.

Matt nodded and muttered, "I have another. Wanna play?"

Eva gave the entering lecturer a slight cool glance, then nodded.

They were enjoying themselves throughout the lecture. Matt did know how to pick right seats. As long as they put notes on the bench and turn off the sound of the game, no one would notice what they are doing. And of course, the redhead gamer was so skilled at this as he did such thing almost all the time.

3 pm. The dull man finally stops his bullshit, Eva thought as the lecturer was walking out of the room.

Matt turned off his game and stared at Eva, "Why do you come today?"

"Is that bugging you?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "That's just… Not usual. I thought you loved skipping classes."

Eva stood up and followed Matt heading out the lecture room. Matt smirked, "Are you gonna follow me to my room?"

Unlike normal girls, she was not embarrassed by this. "Up to you."

I like this strange girl, Matt smirked. Maybe strange people feel at ease when they are with other strange people.

They headed into Matt and Mello's room. There were messy clothes, books and CDs.

Matt cursed, "Shit I forgot to tidy my damn stuff. Mello's gonna freak out." He then started piling his mess at the room's corner.

"You call that tidying?" Eva stared at the pile of "trash".

Matt did not answer. He kept going on with his special style of "tidying". He actually felt awkward to do such thing in front of someone other than Mello, and he hated tidying when Mello was not there to help. Mello was always important to him. He was the only one entirely accepted and maybe, understood him so far. Matt hissed as the piled clothes collapsed and fell on him.

Eva, not like Mello, did not show any intension to help. Well he could not blame her; she was not his roommate after all. And she was kinda invited by him, wasn't she?

Eva stepped forward, picked up one of the books on Mello's desk. Advanced Physics mock tests. This guy is so hard-working indeed, she thought.

"Don't touch Mello's stuff if you want to survive longer." Matt joked. Yes, he knew very well about Mello's temper. Yet at the same time, more clothes fell down and covered his head.

"Shit! I should have continue my game rather than dealing with this shit!" he complained, though he could not believe he had complained to somebody other than Mello.

Eva put down the thick book and kneeled down to help Matt piling up his "trash". She did not like Wammy's House, but being with this redhead was acceptable. She hid her careless smile by lowering her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"The results are being announced, Mello."

"Ya I know."

"Aren't you going to see the results? That's unusual of you."

"Stupid. Of course I'm going to see it, after Near the bastard leaves." Mello glared at Near fiercely, who was standing right in front of the notice board. He took out a bar of chocolate and bit.

Matt rolled his eyes and continued his game. He always knew Mello would either wait until Near leaves or go straight and push Near aside with violence. Mello was mean and rough towards that white-haired rival.

Near turned back and walked by, turning his calm and pale face to Mello. He then smiled, simply smiled. Mello felt as if a volcanic eruption occurred right inside him. His eyes burning with anger, Mello grabbed Near's collar tightly and somehow lifted him up with the violent act.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Mello threatened with his killer's eyes.

"What do you think, Mello?" the white-haired boy was not scared at all. He was as calm as usual and he kept his little smile.

Matt tried to stop Mello, but it was never an easy job. When Mello was furious, he was a wild beast. His anger was so fearsome. What poor Matt got was a punch in his face.

"You're the first again, Near?" Mello roared and scared the whole floor of other children. However, his loud roar and murderous glare did not have any effect on the white-haired.

Near did not reply. Instead, he gave the notice board a lazy glance.

"Shit." Mello dropped Near down and walked towards the notice board. Near, sitting on the cold ground, tidied his pajama and twirled his hair. He could just leave and escape from Mello, but he wanted to see Mello's reaction. He did not hate Mello at all, but he thought Mello's excessive emotions were interesting. He decided to stay and see how the blonde would react.

"Holy shit!" Mello punched the board hard suddenly. He had done very well, getting an average score of 96.8. But there was still a narrow gap between the upper edge of the notice and his name. Near. Near was the gap. He got 97, being the first again.

The angry blonde turned back and ran to the white-haired. The whitehead did not smile this time, as he knew he was going to be beaten up. He remained calm, though. He was somehow used to Mello's violence and there was nothing surprising.

"Damned brat!" Mello kicked Near's right leg fiercely. Near fell down with a slight groan. Mello kept kicking the whitehead. Near rolled on the floor like a dying puppy.

"Mello, stop it for God's sake!" Mello looked up and saw a teacher storming towards him and the bullied victim. Someone shitty had told the teacher on him obviously, he thought.

Feeling no more violent kicks, Near stood up. Mello shot him a threatening look before the teacher started scolding him.

Mello was not listening to the teacher's preach. He of course knew he was the wrong-doer, but he still let his emotion take best. He only noticed the last sentence of his teacher's boring speech.

"Apologize now or I'd deduct some of your overall exam mark."

_What? What the heck?_

He fainted and turned to Near. That boy was still keeping his cool face. Damn it. Mello bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he bit his lip once more, "Near."

"Nah I'm fine with it." Near replied as he twirled his hair, pushing Mello to his boiling point again.

After a few more words with the teacher, the mess was settled and Mello's exam mark was saved.

Matt poked Mello's shoulder, "Hey I'm going to check Eva's scores for her. She's having class."

"Eva again?" Mello rolled his eyes with a little jealousy. "You guys are dating?"

"N-nonsense!" Matt blushed and walked towards the notice board, "Of course not!"

But when he scanned the list nervously, he could not find Eva's. He rechecked and rechecked, but there's none. He then noticed a small memo under the lower right corner of the list he had been studying and was shocked by it.

Eva had failed 3 subjects and Roger wanted to see her again.

Failing 3 subjects? That seemed so impossible among the genii here. Failing one was already a great humiliation, but Eva had failed 3! Matt was totally lost for words.

Should he be straightforward and tell Eva right away? Or should he keep silent and let Eva see the notice herself? He had never been troubled by such matter.

"What's up, Matt?" Mello approached him and read the memo that Matt was staring at. "Failed 3! Matt, your little girlfriend's such a freaking loser!"

"Shut up, Mello. I told you she's not my girlfriend." Matt sighed, "Gosh what am I supposed to do with this?"

Mello crossed his arms, "Tell her the truth, obviously. Let her know how dumb she is!" he smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes, "C'mon Mello, that is harsh."

_What's wrong with Matt? Why does he take the girl's stupid result such seriously? _Mello frowned.

"Just let her be, Matt. She knows what she was doing. Of course she has predicted this already."

Matt nodded. Yep Mello was right, although he was still worrying about Eva.

As the boys headed back to their room, Eva's class ended and she walked towards the notice board with other children…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Roger led Eva to the library instead of his office room.

"We've chosen you as one of our members, Eva. So in other words, we believe you're more intelligent or somehow different from other ordinary children." he paused as they had walked passed a few huge book shelves. "And we expect you to work much harder than the ordinary, of course."

He was talking about Eva's epic failure in the examination. She had failed 3 subjects, which was quite impossible for a Wammy's genius.

Roger placed his hand gently on her skinny shoulder, "You don't want to be looked down by others, do you?"

"No."

Roger nodded at the troublemaker's reply with a kind smile. This girl had been messing in Wammy's House since she was taken here. Sneaking outside without anyone knowing about it, staying overnight outside, skipping classes and assignments, and then failing her examination. Roger understood that not everyone was as hard-working and ambitious as Mello, but he had thought everyone would at least treat examinations seriously before encountering this girl.

"I know you're being a friend of Matt's. That's good." Roger smiled, "That boy's always ignoring others except Mello and you. Really glad that he's expanded his social circle." he walked again and Eva followed.

"Are you going to kick me out of this orphanage?" Eva asked with a monotone.

"No," Roger was interested in her question, "no we aren't. You're worried?"

Eva shook her head with a blank expression. She did not like this institution much after all. If Roger decided to make her leave, she would probably welcome his decision.

Roger led her to a white-haired boy. He was sitting in a strange way: leaning forward and hugging his knees. Holding two robots, he looked up and stared at Roger and Eva with his panda eyes.

"Near, this is Eva."

"I know." Before Roger explained further, Near interrupted.

Roger continued, "Would you mind being Eva's tutor this week? She hadn't done well in the last exam and I suppose she need some help." he glanced the girl next to him and made sure his words didn't hurt her feeling.

"Oh?" Near tilted his head and twirled his hair. "I think you should get Mello rather than me, Roger." he was as calm and child-like as usual.

"Why?"

"Eva hates boring stuff and people. Just look at her face now – bored."

Roger blinked behind his thick glasses and slightly glanced Eva. Yep, Near was right. She did not look interested in the conversation at all.

"I'm boring, unless you love robots as well." Near threw a few cool words out and lifted his robots above his head.

"Umm… Maybe Near doesn't like taking care of others, but neither Matt nor Mello too." Roger muttered to himself. Anyway, he had to get someone to help Eva with her academic progress.

After a while of dead air, "Alright, Mello then." Roger said.

"WHAT?"

When other children were playing some games before going to bed, they were shocked by a sudden "roar".

"Why me? I don't know her well!" Mello protested against the teacher who was on duty. "Why am I asked to be her tutor?"

"Dear Mello, please keep your voice low. You're disturbing other kids." the teacher smiled, " Roger said you have to take this task as you have to learn how to be a patient and mild boy."

"Bullshit." Mello crossed his arms with discontent.

"Come on, Mello, you will be fine with this." the teacher tried to calm the moody one down.

Matt poked Mello's back and his spare finger – he was busy with his Gameboy – and muttered, "You do know her, Mello. I introduced her to you weeks ago."

The blonde shot the red-haired a murderous glare, "Hey you dude are her friend. Why don't you take care of that loser, huh?"

The teacher corrected, "Not 'loser', Mello. She's Eva. Be nice."

"Whatever," Mello rolled his eyes.

"Matt might end up playing electronic games with her if he was her tutor. That would do no good. So you're a good choice." the teacher smiled sweetly. "Looking forward to you and Eva becoming friends." she left after announcing her ridiculous wish (in Mello's point of view).

"Ai…" Mello sighed. Yep she was right.

On the next day, Eva was told to see Mello after her last class. She remembered who Mello was, but she wasn't so interested in him. Walked and walked, she approached one of the study rooms.

Oh nice, it's empty.

Out of boredom, she yawned and put down the heavy books. She was not as keen on studying as some of the others. Stretching her arms, she threw her thin body into the leather sofa and was ready to take a nap.

Just when she was about to close her eyes, someone came inside.

Blonde hair, black pajama, skinny figure, obviously it was Mello.

The blonde did not greet the girl. He just proudly came in and placed his pile of reference books on the desk. After that, he shot Eva an unfriendly glance.

"Very unluckily, from now on, I'm being your tutor for a week. Get up and do some physics exercise now."

Eva blinked, agreeing with the first two words spilt out from Mello's mouth. She stood up lazily from the comfortable sofa and walked toward the desk.

"I've brought some extra physics books for you," Mello added without looking at the girl, "You'd better read them all and do the exercise attached inside."

He couldn't understand. To him, physics is a really simple subject. It wasn't like he could score full marks all the time, but he could get at least 95% in every test and exam. Eva failed this subject, THIS subject.

It thrilled her. How thick the books were! She almost sweated in her palms.

But luckily, a voice saved her temporarily from the nightmare.

A boy excitedly banged into the door, "Mello! Mello, guess what! Roger said L's making a call to Wammy's right now! You mustn't miss it, man."

Mello's eyes widened. L was his idol, and it was very rare having the opportunity to chat with him. He had made a few calls to Wammy's before, but still, Mello longed for more.

He wanted to go. He badly wanted to contact the world-famous detective. Mello felt troubled as he looked back at the pile of books and Eva. What a bad timing!

Eva wanted to smirk. There was only one way to make them both "benefited". "Go, Mello. You know you wanna go."

Mello's mind was boggled by Eva's words. He glared at her, thought for a few seconds, then grinned, "You're right. Let's leave the annoying stuff here." When he was just about to dash, he held back and said, "Why dun you come as well?"

"Wanna play the piano."

"The music rooms are being used by the teachers at this time."

"…"

Mello came back into the room and grabbed Eva's thin arm, "So just come with me."


End file.
